Naruhina: Love sure is a pain
by emeraldiko
Summary: Hinata, tired of waiting for Naruto after the Invasion attack of akatsuki, Pein. Thinking that his action is his answer rejecting her, she decided to move on. At the same time, Hiashi has another purpose for his daughter. That is by handing her to a man he consider will bring good fortune to the future of the clan. What action will she take?
1. Chapter 1

_LOVE IS AN EXTRAORDINARY FEELING…_

_LOVE BRINGS HAPPINESS AND ALSO…_

_AT THE SAME TIME BRINGS PAIN…_

PROLOGUE

(Warning! Full of Hinata's thought)

Wiping the remaining tears under her eyes, she stared longingly on the beautiful midnight sky. Her mind was picturing the one man she dears on her heart. He was smiling at her.

'_Your smile saved me…' _

She nearly laughed on that statement. It's been months since Konoha was attacked by Pein. 6 months true to be exact. 6 months, since her pathetic little confession to her love. And for 6 months she'd been waiting for Naruto to come at her. To talk to her. But he didn't even come and glance at her one bit except for other things like mission or training. It's as if he was purposely avoiding her and her confession. To say it, he was simply ignoring her.

But she kept waiting patiently for him…

She knew he was busy this past months, what with Sasuke and the other remaining akatsuki. She knew! But she can't wait that much longer. She had been through for like 10 years! Just for him!

"Just move on already Hinata! You don't deserve to wait for that dense idiot. In fact, he doesn't deserve someone as kind as you!" Kiba's voice fill her mind.

"All this time, I should've listen to Kiba-kun,"

She sighed again. She was crying almost everynight thinking the same thing. She was slowly growing tired of it. She was tired of always being the pain one. She hates it that it was her that always handle the suffering. With her cold father and now her love life! She had really enough of this.

Why does fate so cruel to her! Why can't she just have a normal life and live happily like others. She seriously needed a break from all of this.

Maybe…maybe she should just give up everything. Not on herself though. She swear on herself she will grow stronger and she will!

It's Naruto. She will give up on him. She will not chase his love again. He won't even look at her as a woman so what's the point for her to continue?

She sighed. Maybe this was the right choice to begin with.

"_From now on, I will stop chasing for your heart…_

_From now on, I will stop yearning for your love…_

_From now on, I will only look at you as a friend…_

_From now on, I will do my best to forget about you and move on..._

_And from now on, I will stop loving you as a woman..._ "

With that said, she cried that night for him for last time.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1: GIVING UP

'Naruto-kun…'

**Knock Knock**

''Hinata-sama, are you awake?''

She stirred around the bed and covered her whole body with the blanket. She bit her lip and scrunched her eyes.

'_Go away Neji!_' What's with fate today? She felt like she only slept for 2 hours or not less. She didn't want to be bother right now. But then he was always taking good care of her.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji who was now worried when there is no answer. Hinata sigh in defeat. Slowly she get out of the bed and answered him.

"What is it Neji-nii san?" she try so hard to control the depressing tone from reaching her voice. It will be quite troublesome and Hinata sure don't want to handle Neji the first thing in the morning.

As if sensing a bit different in her tone of voice he asked her if she was alright and Hinata slowly groaned but still said she's just fine. Just another nightmare and bla-bla-bla…

"Anyway Hiashi-sama wants you downstairs to have breakfast right now and it seems he wants to talk to you" Neji then took his leave just as he heard she say okay.

As for the young maiden, she didn't know how she would be feeling right now. She should have feel relief that Neji didn't sense her a-bit-different-from-usual-attitude but then she was feeling weird that her father wants to see her. Or that her father is acting weird today. Nah! You're thinking nonsense again Hinata.

Even so, she already knew what her father would do to her. He would be brainwashing her with his sickening cold like ice voice. And already she pictured him with his eyes and voice as cold as ice.

"_You're not strong enough to become the heir"_

"_Hanabi is much better than you are"_

"_I'm still ashamed to have daughter like you. You are too much like your past mother"_

Mother.

She grew saddened at the thought of her mother. It was as if after she was gone, her happiness was gone too.

"Mother… I missed you" She blurted out of nowhere as if her mother was standing in front right now. She wished that was true.

'Mother, is it wrong to inherit your genes? Am I a weakling to you as was father to me?' Her thought alone brings much pain to her heart. She loved her mom so much that her heart would shatter if she thinks of her weak too.

She gave up her thoughts and decided to clean herself up before her father decided to be mad at her. It was like every morning where breakfast was cold and quiet. For herself though. Her father kept talking to Hanabi and Neji about the clan's business which she didn't really understand. Then, her father not even gave a glance at her. What a pain. I wished we could have a warm breakfast just like any other family.

After that one-hell breakfast, Hiashi summons his eldest to his office. Hinata just quietly follows him until they suit themselves facing each other.

"Hinata I'm sure you already knew what is it I am going to tell you." Hiashi's cold harsh glare bring cold sweat on her entire body even though if she wasn't directly looking at him. She was busy admiring those floors.

"No Father."

She lied. She knew what he would say.

"I believe that you are about 18 years old turning 19 this year" It was much of a statement rather than a question. Hinata nodded at that.

"For Heiresses of the Hyuuga clan, it is the time for them to settle down if you know what I mean Hinata," Hiashi stood his calm posture as he read his daughter's action.

But Hinata is not Hiashi. She felt like her world was collapsing. She felt dizzy at that exclamation. She wanted to pass out but her body denied it. It was an entirely different feeling. A different feeling that is bad. So bad!

She didn't want to marry some stranger that she didn't love!

But then… who would love her if she rejected it? No one would want to love a pathetic like her. The only one who would love her would be her mother and she was gone. Maybe this was her destiny to live. She didn't even deserved to be loved.

Hiashi voiced her again if she would take hand in his marriage.

Hinata almost looked at him with disbelief. ALMOST.

Even though Hiashi was not a good father to Hinata but he still respects her decision. She can disagree about the marriage but then a sacrifice would do to have a brighter future of the clan.

Hinata took a deep breath to calm her quivering state before she exhales it slowly. She slowly make out words in her mind before speak it out loud. Words that left her lips will surely change her entire life after this.

"Yes Father. I will accept this marriage proudly as the Heiress of the Hyuuga clan if it brings good to our clan" Her eyes shined with determination as she said those words. Her actions itself manage to catch Hiashi's attention. He was slightly taken aback by her strong posture. For a moment, he felt proud of her.

"Alright then. Before the engagement party, you are to meet him first. I'm sure he will arrive in Konoha a day after tomorrow starting now. Further information you need to be concern about your husband, he is from the Hidden village of waterfall and the Heir of the powerful clan, the Yamazaki."

"Yes Father, I understand"

"You are now dismissed." Hiashi turn his back from her to look at the garden her mother took care in the past. Hinata bowed before she stepped out from his sight.

Just then, she felt a slightly ting of regret but no she can't go back on her words. She shook her head.

After 2 days, she will be engaged. Now, how will she gonna tell her teammates and her sensei?

Or her friends?

And Naruto? How about him? How will he take it?

She shook her head hard for the second time. I should stop thinking about him.

She took off to training ground 65 where her teams would be waiting for her.

##Gah! I'm a jerk! I'm sorry hinata's fans. I'm her fan too! I know this must be hard on her. I want to make it a little dramatic on the beginning. I hope you enjoyed though ^.^ . Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2: SHOCKING NEWS

It was such a lovely day today. The weather was just so calm and breezy. The sky was clear without any clouds in sight. How the rays from the sun soothe her skin left her a tingle feeling. She would be thrilled by now if it weren't for her forthcoming problems.

She fastened her pace as she spotted familiar chakra pressures just a mile in front of her. She didn't want to be late for her training exercise and she didn't want to make her team waiting just for her puny little problem.

She eventually slowed down when they appeared on her sight but didn't stop her steps until she was just in front of them. Kiba sensed her through her smell and grinned at her.

"Yo Hinata!" Kiba waved. She greet him back just as cheerful. Shino only nodded at her when she changed her glance to him. Hinata then choose to glance at her sensei after giving Shino a warm smile. But she shuddered slightly when Kurenai was staring at her as if observing her.

"Hinata, are you okay? You're acting strange today," Kurenai raised her brow at her. Hinata keep her posture even when she is screaming inside.

"Eh Hinata smell just fine to me," Kiba raised his right eyebrow at Kurenai before he looked at Hinata up and down. His action make little Hinata flustered.

'_Am I that obvious? Shino didn't seem to notice it. As expected of Kurenai-sensei'_

Before she could even open her mouth to defend, Kiba blurted out again.

"Hinata's all good today, I think. Just look at that big smile of hers. There's no gloomy distressed face on her."

Hinata felt quite thankful for Kiba but it's not enough to stop Kurenai from bothering her.

"I don't know Kiba. I sensed some strange aura on her. And I think that there's something she was trying to keep from us,"

Kiba scrunched his face feeling more anxious at his sensei. Kurenai sighed at her much thick-headed student. Even Shino! She rubbed her temples before gaze her way at the poor girl. But it was more like a glare.

"Hinata, you know what I mean. What happened to you? And don't you lie to me! I know how people is when they are lying and you're no exception!" She glared threateningly at her. This had her sweating bullets even Kiba and Shino seemed startled for a second.

She sighed. Knowing that, there was no escape as soon as you're in Kurenai's grasp. You cannot escape from Kurenai's wrath as soon as she sees you.

But then who knows maybe this is her only chance to tell them. They were like a family to her after all. She couldn't contain her secret forever; they would be exposed soon. Much too soon.

"Alright, I give up." Her face went serious as she observed them especially Kiba. They nodded back.

She took a deep breath before started to explain to them from the very beginning. She skip about Naruto on purpose. She exhale slowly after sacrificing her spit explaining to them.

All of them were completely taken aback after hearing her story except for Shino; she can't really tell what face he'd make under that hood and black specs of his.

She started feeling uncomfortable as silence consumes them. Before things got awkward, Kiba was the first one to burst out. As always of Kiba.

"W-wait! Y-you getting married?! To someone you don't even know! That nerve of the old man! What the hell does he thinks! Doing that to you Hinata! And-and you agreed accepting this s-! I can't believe this! I thought you love Na-"

Kurenai's eyes widened before she punched her fist on Kiba's face. Hard.

Hinata went dazed. She know what Kiba was about to say. Kurenai grabbed his ear harshly and whisper some threat to his brain. Probably telling him that if he spoke one more word, she would give him pure torture with her new but still much menacing genjutsu.

And it successfully manage to shut him up completely. His face was paler and out of colour than usual. He gulped loudly before nodded slightly at Kurenai.

Kurenai sighed as she turned to her favourite student.

"Hinata, I hate to admit what Kiba said was true but he had a point." Kiba who was trying to treat his broken nose from his sensei's punch glared at her senselessly.

"What does that supposed to mean?!" Kiba snorted but his voice faltered from the two woman's ears.

Kurenai's feature went soft when she talks to Hinata. She looked like a mother at that moment.

"Why do you agreed to this marriage, Hinata? You love Naruto. That I know but still you accept this? I don't understand why you did it except if you are…" Kurenai purposely left her words hanging.

She noticed what her next word would be. But her eyes widened as she reflects it back.

"No, you didn't…Hinata," Kurenai went to hug her student and grew silent tears as she share her grief. This gave questions on Kiba and surprisingly Shino too.

"What just happen?" Kiba raised his brows at Shino who only shrugged at him. Before they could further question them, their jaws dropped when the next word escape Hinata's lips.

"Yes I decided to give up on him sensei. I give up on chasing Naruto anymore. I don't think I can take further pain," Hinata felt her tears threatening to come out when she said the name whom before is beloved to her heart.

"WHAT!" Kiba went furious at her painful statement. He really needs some explanation. By the looks of it, Shino too is mad.

Being closed to him and just feeling his aura suddenly changing, he can tell Shino was feeling like he is right now. They only saw red that really needs to be released and that is to a specific blonde idiot who caused this to their sister.

Hinata dried her tears and broke out from the comforting hug. She smiled at her other teammates. Her warm smile managed to calm the two beasts.

"Don't blame on Naruto-kun. It's not his fault. Don't worry Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and Kurenai-sensei I'm sure I will be okay. I will try my best to find my own happiness even without Naruto-kun in it."

She ended her speech with a grin that burns all their anxiety of her. But there's a little tinge of sadness behind that grin of her that only they seemed to notice.

They actually admired her determination and strength after giving away something hurtful. In the end, they all believed her can do it even though there's a slight fear that tugged each of their hearts. All they can do was pray for her happiness and even pray for Naruto to open his eyes wide. Really really wide.

Of all tears that had been shed and a lot of screaming, everything went back to normal as they continued with their training. It was then when Shino broke the normal atmosphere when he asks Hinata a disturbing question.

"Hinata, what is your future husband name? Is he living in Konoha?" This in fact catch the others attention as they gazed at her.

Hinata squirmed under their intense gaze "Umm… Actually from what Father told me, he was from the Hidden Village of Waterfall and eventually the Heir of the strongest clan there, the Yakazami? Or the Yamaki? Oh I can't believe I forgot about that. Father would be disappointed"

She felt down that moment as she pictured her father giving 'what-a-disappointment' look.

"WAI-WHAT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME?!" All of them shrieked at the same time. Hinata squirmed under their intense gaze but manage to give out a giggle at their antics. They just sighed and rubbed their temples. It seems their beliefs for Hinata faltered for a moment there.

**Somewhere around Konoha…**

"Dammit I missed again!"

From it, several kunais can be seen missed from the exact target. The blonde catch his breath and make his way to the stump in the middle of the ground.

His gaze went at the clear skies as he made himself comfortable on the stump. His thought immediately went towards the lavender-haired girl that always haunt his mind and on his dreams at night.

It's been months since the invasion and for months since the confession. He felt guilty for avoiding her those past months.

It's not like he didn't like her. He did! It's just that he never come across the thought of having her as more that a friend.

But then he was feeling happy to know that there was someone who loved him despite him being a demon child.

"Argh! Now I'm confused!" He pulled his hair hard that the possibility his hair going to ripped out is narrow.

But his stupor was cut by his pink teammate telling him that they were needed in Tsunade's office. Naruto rushed to her side before they ran through the forest to make their way back to Konoha.

# Hahaha lol to Hinata XD She was really cute there :DD There, another chapter published ;)) Please continue to R&R :) I am now working on my next chapter and a new story! :D A oneshot one and Nalu pairing ;D I'm excited! Please wait for my next update :D


End file.
